Proper integration of the cornea, limbus, conjunctiva, lacrimal and meibomian glands is essential for the anterior ocular surface to fulfill its role in protection and the maintenance of transparency necessary for proper vision. Consequently, the field of corneal biology plays a major role in the well-being of developed as well as underdeveloped nations. The comprehensive aim of this proposal is to seek funds in order to help bring together many of the leading scientists in vision research and related fields at the 2016 Gordon Research Conference on Corneal Biology and Pathobiology (GRC-CBP), February 28-March 4, at the Ventura Beach Marriott, California. For this next GRC-CBP, we have planned nine scientific sessions addressing several emerging topics in corneal biology, as well as persistent problems associated with ocular surface disease. These sessions will be comprised of 20 minute main talks and one-two short talks derived from the poster sessions. The short talks will afford young investigators a chance to present their research. The titles for the sessions are: 1. Setting Our Sights: Future of Ocular Surface and Tear Film Research; 2. Establishment of Tissue Boundaries - Implications for the Cornea and Conjunctiva; 3. Maintenance of Corneal Homeostasis; 4. Mechanism of Tear Formation by the Lacrimal Gland, Meibomian Glands and Conjunctiva; 5. Tear Film Dysregulation and Pain: Etiology and Treatments; 6. Diseases of the Ocular Surfaces (Cornea and Conjunctiva); 7. Mechanisms of Corneal Repair; 8. Ocular Surface Responses to Infection and Inflammation; and; 9. What We Can Learn from Common Diseases of Skin, Salivary Gland and Other Tissues. We have a diverse group of 27 speakers who will emphasize unpublished results. These speakers include 16 junior investigators and 8 outside the vision community. We have requested that our speakers stay for the entire meeting, in order to encourage lively discussion throughout the conference. By bringing together investigators at the forefront of ocular surface biology and outside of the ocular community, this will provide unique opportunities for cross-fertilization among young investigators with leaders in several fields. In addition, for the second time, we will conduct a two day Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) immediately prior to the main meeting. The GRS is designed specifically for graduate student and postdoctoral fellows working in the various disciplines that encompass corneal biology to meet in a setting that is not intimidating. The initial GRS held in 2014, was successful in facilitating the integration and participation of early career scientists in the GRC-CBP that followed. We believe that the next GRS-CBP will be a means for young scientists, who are likely to become the leaders in the field, to meet and interact with each other. We anticipate that relationships forged at both the GRS-CBP and GRC-CBP will last for many years. We also aim to encourage participation by underrepresented minorities at both the GRC and GRS, through scholarships offered by existing GRC programs. NEI support will greatly insure the quality of the program and the ultimate success of the GRC-CBP.